dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Goo Hye Sun
Perfil thumb|250px|Goo Hye Sun *'Nombre:' 구혜선 / Goo Hye Sun *'Profesión:' Actriz, Modelo, Cantante, Pintora, Escritora, Directora, Productora, Compositora, Guionista y Empresaria *'Apodo:' Palbangmin (Belleza en todas las direcciones) *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 163cm *'Peso:' 42kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpio *'Familia:' Esposo/actor Ahn Jae Hyun *'Agencia:' YG Entertainment Sobre Goo Hye Sun Koo Hye Sun entró en la industria del entretenimiento después de ganar popularidad en el Internet como un ulzzang. Originalmente ella empezó como aprendiz de cantante en SM Entertainment. luego de esto cambió su agencia a DSP Media donde desafortunadamente, las cosas no resultaron y no pudo debutar como miembro de Fin.K.L. Posteriormente, ella se unió a YG Entertainment para convertirse en cantante (supuestamente en un grupo de chicas de tres miembros con 2NE1 Park Bom y Sandara Park), pero el CEO de YG Entertainment Yang Hyun suk le aconsejó a Ku para dedicarse a la actuación en lugar de música. Comenzó su carrera como actriz en los dramas en un acto y la comedia sin escalas 5. También fue co-MC con Kim Hee Chul de Super Junior en el programa semanal de música en vivo Inkigayo de SBS desde el 23 de abril de 2006 hasta el 18 de febrero de 2007 Hye sun pronto saltó a la fama en el drama Pure 19 y sorprendió a la crítica con su interpretación en el drama histórico The King and I Ella es más conocido por interpretar a Geum Jan-di en los hit KBS drama de Boys Over Flowers. Después de un año en el limbo sin horario de difusión, su drama pre-producido The King and I, The Musical finalmente salió al aire en septiembre de 2011. Ku siguiente interpretó a una mujer piloto en la serie SBS cuidar de nosotros, el capitán, seguido por Absolute Boyfriend, la adaptación del drama taiwanés del manga Absolute Darling. The escritor manga original de Absolute Darling elogió GHS para ella cambiar libremente las expresiones faciales y la encontró actuando muy atractivo y adorable. En los últimos años, ha mostrado su talento vocal a través de Sarang Ga ("Love Story", que se convirtió en la canción del título de Pure 19, un cover de Shim Soo-bong I Do not Know Anything But Love (que jugado durante una escena crucial en Boys Before Flowers), y un dueto de la canción de Kim Gun-mo lluvia cae en una noche de insomnio con el miembro de Big Bang Seungri en el show de música-talk Peppermint de Lee Ha-na. Ku también ha compuesto y publicado un álbum de música New Age titulado Breath (2009), y los singles de pelo Brown (2010), Marry Me (2012, Flying Galaxy (2013) y es Usted (2013) Goo Hye Sun escribió Tango, una novela semi-autobiográfica acerca de la experiencia de una veinteañera de la mujer con el amor y las relaciones. El libro fue un best-seller, vendiendo 30.000 copias en una semana. Koo se convirtió en un autor más vendido en Indonesia con su novela (por Rp 43.920) Su lanzamiento coincidió con su primera exposición de arte en solitario, también titulado "Tango", en julio de 2009 en La Mer Gallery, que atrajo a 10.000 visitantes. La exposición contó con alrededor de 40 de las ilustraciones de Ku, algunos de su novela. Ella también ha hecho obras de arte para el cuarto álbum Confort de Gummy. En septiembre de 2012 se celebró la segunda exposición de arte en solitario titulado "Afterimage" al Hangaram Diseño Centro de Artes en el Centro de Artes de Seúl, mostrando 120 de sus obras de arte, y luego donar todos los ingresos de la venta de su obra hacia la compra de "limpia cars "(automóviles libres de gérmenes) para el grupo de pacientes Corea leucemia. Dramas *You Are Too Much (MBC, 2017) hasta el episodio 7 *Blood (KBS, 2015) *Angel Eyes (SBS, 2014) *Take Care of Us, Captain (SBS, 2012) *Absolute Boyfriend (Taiwan) (GTV/FTV, 2012) *The Musical (SBS, 2011) *Boys Before Flowers (KBS2, 2009) *Strongest Chil Woo (KBS2, 2008) *The King And I (SBS, 2007) *Pure 19 (KBS, 2006) *Ballad Of Suh Dong (SBS, 2005) *Nonstop 5 (MBC, 2005) *Drama City (KBS2, 2004 - 2005) Temas para Dramas * Love Song tema para Pure 19 (2006) Películas *Daughter (2014) *August Rush (2007) Cameo Como Escritora *Daughter (2014) *The Peach Tree (Guión, 2012) *Magic (Guión, 2010) *Tango (novela, 2009) *The Madonna (Guión, 2009) Como Directora *Daughter (2014) *The Peach Tree (2012) *Magic (2010) *Pieces of memories (2012) *You (2010) *The Madonna (2009) Programas de TV *Newlyweds Diary (tvN, 2017) *SBS Drama Awards (SBS, 2007) MC *Inkigayo (SBS, 2006-2007) MC Anuncios *'2009:' Shin Han Group *'2009:' SOUP *'2009:' LG Telecom *'2007:' Thurejuru (뚜레쥬르) *'2007:' Like the First Time (처음처럼) *'2007:' Da-Na-Han RG II (다나한 RG II) *'2005:' Sharp Rieuldic: Electronic Dictionary *'2002:' Sam-Bo Computer Slim PC Videos Musicales *Seo In Guk - With Laughter or With Tears (2013) *Soul Star - Will Forget. *Sung Si Kyung - We Quite Match Well *Im Tae Bin - The Reason I Close My Eyes *Kim Ji Eun - Yesterday is Different from Today, *Fahrenheit - Touch Your Heart Discografía 'Álbum' 'Mini-Album' 'Digital Single' Colaboraciones * Sweden Laundry & Goo Hye Sun - Day Without Sound (2015) * Samsung Galaxy Story OST - Flying Galaxy (2013) *Seo In Guk - Were We Happy (2013) (Dueto, Letra, Composición) Reconocimientos *'2010 12th Short Shorts Film Festival & Asia: '''Premio Proyector para (The Madonna) *'2009 Busan Asian Short Film Festival: Premio del Público (The Madonna) *'''2009 Andre Kim Best Star Awards: Mejor Estrella Femenina *'2009 6th Yahoo! Asia Buzz Awards (Taiwan):' Mejor Estrella Femenina Asiatica *'2009 2009 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Pareja Lee Min Ho (Boys Over Flowers) *'2009 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Popularidad cibernauta (Boys Over Flowers) *'2009 KBS Drama Awards: '''Premio a la Excelencia para la mejor serie dramática y actriz (Boys Over Flowers) *'2007 SBS Drama Awards: Premio Nueva Estrella (The King And I) *'''2006 KBS Drama Awards: Mejor Nueva Actriz (Pure in Heart) Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Escuela Primaria Shin Chon **Escuela Primaria Bu Pyeong Dong **Escuela Media Bu Heung **Escuela Secundaria Bu Pyeong Girls **Colegio de Arte de Seul **Universidad de Sungkyunkwan. *'Aficiones:' Cantar y dibujar. *'Familia:' Padre, madre y una hermana mayor *Es una de las 'Ulzzang Legendarias'. *Goo Hye Sun y Rain fueron escogidos por los internautas como la mejor pareja de comerciales (CF) *Fue escogida sobre Park Shin Hye para el personaje de Jan Di en el drama "Boys Before Flowers". *Muchos ídolos la han elegido como su chica ideal por su belleza y talento para la música, acotando que se dedica a ser cantante, directora, escritora, modelo y pintora. *Tiene una excelente habilidad para tocar el piano. *Como empresaria es dueña del Café Monopolín y de la compañía cinematográfica Goo Hye Sun films. *El 11 de marzo de 2016 se confirmó su relación con el actor Ahn Jae Hyun quien fuera su co-estrella en el drama Blood. Ademas sus representantes agregaron que llevan un año de relación y la diferencia de edad entre los dos es 3 años siendo ella mayor que el. *El 08 de abril de 2016 la agencia de la actriz YG Entertainment confirmó que se casará con su novio el también actor y modelo Ahn Jae Hyun el día 21 de mayo de 2016, en una pequeña ceremonia privada, donde sólo asistirán familiares y amigos cercanos. La ceremonia será lo más sencilla posible, ya que ellos desean donar los gastos de su boda a la sala de pediatría del Severance Hospital en Sinchon. *El día 20 de mayo oficialmente Ahn Jae Hyun y Goo Hye Sun registraron su matrimonio. Goo Hye Sun fue a la oficina de Gangnam-gu y llenó su registro de matrimonio en persona. Sin embargo, Ahn Jae Hyun fue incapaz de ir en persona debido a la filmación de su drama. Posteriormente, el día 21 de mayo realizaron la ceremonia como ya habían anunciado. *Goo Hye Sun ha sido diagnosticada con una severa, disfunción de alergia digestiva, lo que requiere tranquilidad y un tratamiento a largo plazo. El 24 de marzo, una fuente de su agencia, YG Entertainment dijo: “Nos gustaría disculparnos con los fans y con los espectadores por preocuparlos. Ku Hye Sun no podrá continuar apareciendo en ‘You Are Too Much’ por problemas de salud. Recientemente durante la filmación, tuvo mareos y problemas para respirar así que fue llevada de inmediato a la sala de emergencias del hospital. Debido a esto la agencia y el equipo de producción del drama han llegado a la conclusión de que la salud es su mayor prioridad. Después, hemos tomado la decisión de abandonar el drama." La actriz Jang Hee Jin paso a ser su reemplazo en el Drama You Are Too Much. *El día 3 de febrero de 2017, la cadena tvN comenzó a transmitir "Newlyweds diary". Un nuevo programa de variedades en el que Goo Hye Sun y su esposo Ahn Jae Hyun son protagonistas y muestran su vida de recién casados. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Sitio Oficial *Sitio Oficial (Agencia) *Wikipedia en Coreano *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Galería 46cfc5832a.jpg Img yga khs01.jpg Img yga khs02.jpg Img yga khs04.jpg 508921 0.jpg 2008080416275229916 0.jpg Img yga khs03.jpg 20090215090112.jpg Videografía Ku Hye Sun (구혜선) - Brown Hair (갈색머리) MV|Brown Hair KU HYE SUN - MARRY ME M V (구혜선 자작곡 '메리 미')|Marry Me Go Hye Sun - It's You|It's You Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KEscritora Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KProductor Categoría:YG Entertainment